Tous en bleu
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: One-shot se situant lors de l'épisode 4x07, quand la police est la cible d'un tireur.


**Tous en bleu.**

 **Est basé sur l'épisode 4x07 de Chicago PD, quand un mec s'en prend à la police**.

Burgess rejoignit le petit groupe des Renseignements qui s'est déplacée : Jay, Erin, Ruzzek et Atwater.

-Juste dans l'allée là, le véhicule suspect est garé.

-Du mouvement à l'intérieur ? Demanda Jay

-On a failli la louper. Déclara une patrouilleuse.

-On vous a appelé au cas où. Fit un autre policier en civil.

Tout le monde sortit son arme pour y aller.

-Allons-y, souffla Erin

Elle s'avança en tête, Jay très proche derrière elle pour la couvrir. Ils firent deux colonnes, le long du mur les patrouilleurs et de l'autre les quatre des Renseignements.

-Chicago PD ! S'il y a quelqu'un dans le véhicule sortez les mains en l'air ! S'exclama Erin l'arme pointait vers le véhicule.

Les deux patrouilleurs se dirigèrent vers le canapé pour le déplacer. Jay bougea pour couvrir l'autre angle du véhicule, sa radio émit un drôle de son.

-C'est ta radio ? Demanda-t-il à Ruzzek

-Je crois.

-Attendez quelque chose cloche, Erin vérifie ta radio.

Une détonation retentit et la patrouilleuse s'écroula une balle dans la tête. Son équipier et Burgess se précipitèrent vers elle et la mirent à couvèrent alors que les autres se baissèrent.

-D'où ça venez ? Demanda Erin en regardant dans tous les sens arme au poing.

-Va chercher ton véhicule ! S'exclama Atwater au patrouilleur qui fait équipe avec Burgess.

Jay attrapa Erin par l'épaule pour la mettre derrière lui, mais une détonation retentie de nouveau et la jeune femme s'écroula.

-Erin ! Hurla Jay

Il se mit à tirer comme un fou en direction du toit, l'ex-Ranger attrapa son équipière par le gilet et la tira derrière un container.

-Er ! S'exclama Jay paniqué.

Les autres continuent de tirer sur le gars, Jay observa rapidement Erin, et appliqua une pression au niveau de son cou.

-Jay… Murmura-t-elle

-Non ne dit rien ma puce, gardes tes forces. Tu vas t'en sortir, ça va aller.

-Elle est touchée où ? Hurla Atwater

-Cou côté droit ! On dirait que la balle l'a traversé ! Elle a besoin d'assistance MAINTENANT ! Cria Jay hystérique

La jeune femme commença à cracher du sang, signe qu'un de ses poumons est touché. Burgess mit la patrouilleuse dans la voiture avant de partir. Atwater en avait profité pour aller chercher sa voiture, ils n'attendront pas pour emmener Erin à l'hôpital.

-Couvrez nous ! Lança Atwater à Ruzzek et l'autre officier en civils.

Il aida Jay à mettre Erin dans la voiture, Atwater prit la route à toute blinde, gyrophares et sirènes hurlantes, klaxonnant à toute va. Il rattrapa même Burgess qui venait d'arriver aux urgences.

-Will ! S'exclama Atwater en descendant

-Renseignements dans la place ! Lança Maggie

Jeff arriva avec un brancard, Rhodes arriva à son tour et remplaça la main de Jay.

-On va à Bagdad ! Lança le chirurgien.

Jay les suivit, il les regarda appliquer des compresses sur le cou d'Erin. Jeff Clarke enlever le gilet par balle de la jeune femme.

-Une plaie de sortir sur le flanc ! Déclara le jeune médecin.

Le détective aperçut le regard perdu d'Erin. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la rejoindre pour la rassurer, lui montrer son soutien.

-La trajectoire de la balle me fait peur. Je veux une échographie de ses poumons ! Ordonna Rhodes.

Ils se protégèrent des rayons, et Jay du laisser Erin aux mains des médecins. Atwater le rejoignit après avoir été passer un coup de fils pour tenir Voight au courant de la situation.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller te nettoyer les mains mon pote. Intervint Atwater.

Tel un automate Jay se dirigea vers les toilettes accompagné de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher l'eau rouge des yeux, le sang d'Erin. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Will les rejoignit, il n'était encore au courant pour Erin.

-L'officier que Burgess a ramené est morte avant d'avoir touché le sol. On ne pouvait rien faire.

Jay garda le silence, Will fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air décomposé de son petit frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander.

-C'est Erin… Commença Atwater

-Cet espèce de fils de p***, lui a tiré dessus. C'est ma faute, j'ai voulu la mettre derrière moi pour la protéger.

-Elle serait morte si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Intervint Atwater.

-Qui s'occupe d'elle ? Demanda le frère Halstead.

-Rhodes et Clarke.

-Ca va aller.

Les deux agents retournèrent dans la salle d'attente blindés de policier en tout genre. Voight fit son entrée avec le reste de l'unité.

-Halstead !

-Sergent…

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Ils s'occupent d'elle, je n'en sais pas plus.

Maggie les rejoignit,

-Le docteur Rhodes l'a montait au bloc. La balle est entrée par le cou sans faire de dommage trop grave, mais a perforé son poumon droit avant de ressortir par le flanc. Je vous tiens au courant.

Jay se tourna vers Voight le regard noir, le visage complétement fermé. Ses collègues en eurent peur, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état.

-Si Jay n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte d'une balle dans la tête comme l'autre officier. Intervint Atwater dans un souffle.

-Voight, je veux retrouver ce fumier. Et lui faire payer. J'ai promis à Erin de toujours la protéger.

-Tu fais équipe avec moi.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Intervint Antonio

Mais personne ne l'écouta et ils repartirent enquêter laissant deux patrouilleurs pour surveiller la chambre d'Erin une fois qu'elle descendra du bloc. A la fin de la journée ils trouvèrent enfin leur suspect qui s'était retranché dans une maison, l'ancienne maison où il habitait avec sa mère et son père avant que celui-ci ne meurt au cours de son service. Alvin venait de le neutraliser lorsque le téléphone de Jay se mit à sonner.

« Halstead.

-Jay, c'est Will. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment va Erin ?

-Ils ne peuvent rien faire, son poumon est trop endommagé. Il faut que tu viennes pour lui dire au revoir.

-Elle…Elle est consciente ?

-Oui, on l'a maintient le temps que tu arrives lui faire tes adieux. Je suis désolé frangin. »

Jay raccrocha les larmes aux yeux, il ne peut pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Il se tourna vers l'unité.

\- Elle… ils ne peuvent rien faire pour elle. Ils m'attendent pour la laisser partir.

Antonio lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui désigner la voiture. Le jeune homme y monta sans rien dire, pleurant silencieusement, il ne peut pas lui dire adieu. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Jay entra dans les urgences, Maggie lui lança un regard plein de tristesse. Elle aimait bien la jeune femme, elles étaient devenues amies. Elle la respectait énormément pour réussir à travailler dans une unité fait que de garçons. Rhodes lui montra une chambre, Jay entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Erin le regarda en souriant.

-Mon ange… Souffla-t-il

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Erin leva difficilement sa main pour caresser la joue de Jay.

-Hey, je vais bien. Ça va aller, je t'attendrai.

-Non Er, ce n'est pas juste.

-Rien n'est juste. Promet moi d'aller de l'avant, de ne pas te laisser abattre. Je ne veux pas ça.

-Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je voulais faire ça hier soir mais cette affaire est tombée.

Jay sortit un petit écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour révéler une bague fine en or blanc.

-Veux-tu m'épouser Erin ?

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Erin.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle

Il passa le bijou sur le doigt d'Erin avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La respiration d'Erin se fit de plus en plus laborieuse. Jay la prit dans ses bras de sorte que la tête de la jeune femme repose sur son torse et embrassa doucement son front.

-Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aimerai éternellement. Murmura-t-il alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Il se mit à pleurer en serrant la jeune femme contre lui, n'arrivant pas à réaliser. Réaliser qu'elle vient de les quitter.


End file.
